Shelbyrella
by slpytlak
Summary: Shelby is forced to work as a severt to her evil step-mother and her step-sister, but she was invited to the ball. With her help from her animal friends and a bit of magic, she'll find true love.
1. Life Of Shelby

Well, I realize that some people did work on a Cinderella parody, so why can't I

**Well, I realize that some people did work on a Cinderella parody, so why can't I? Enjoy!**

**Slpytlak presents**

Off screen people: _**Aaah, oooh**_

_**Shelbyrella**_

_**Oh, Shelbyrella**_

_**You're as lovely as your name**_

_**Oh, Shelbyrella**_

**With the voice talents of:**

**Slpytlak as Shelby Pytlak**

**LgacyZX as Jose Vega**

**Pete Seeger as Flippy**

**Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot**

**Susan Silo as Wuya**

**Hynden Walch as Blackfire**

**Grey DeLisle as Azula**

**David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Jeff Bennett as Cyril**

_**You're a sunset in a frame**_

**Special Progress: LgacyZX**

**Sound Director: Erinbubble92**

**Sound Recording: DarkMagicianmon & Hikari Ino**

**Film Editor: Darth Ben Valor**

**Music Editor: Neros Uramashi**

Woman: _**Thought you're dressed in rags**_

_**You wear a veral queenly grace**_

**Musical Director: Allysalioness94 and dannyfangirl**

**Original Songs by: JusSonic, Chrissy-San, and Energy Witch**

**Original Orchestration by: luckygirl777**

_**Everyone can see a throne would be your proper place**_

**Story by: airnaruto45, Ranger24, and Amberwind993**

**Layout: Whiteling**

Chorus: _**Oh, Shelbyrella**_

_**If you give your heart a chance**_

_**He will lead you**_

**Color and Styling by slpytlak and Erinbubble92**

**Backgrounds by Glowworm666**

_**To a kingdom of romance**_

_**There you see your dreams come true**_

**Directing Animators: tomboyishgirl108**

_**Oh, Shelbyrella**_

_**Oh, Shelbyrella**_

_**There's a sweetest story ever told**_

**Written and Directed by: slpytlak**

We now see a book entitled, 'Shelbyrella,' until the book open as someone narrated off-screen, "_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom. Peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here in a stunning chateaur, lived a gentle dragon, Ignitus and his little daughter, Shelby."_

The next page revealed a red-orange dragon, name Ignitus and a 8-year-old human girl, name Shelby, who is petting Rapidash.

"_Although Ignitus was a kind, devoted father, and gave his child every luxury and comfort, he still thought his daughter needed a mother's care."_

Three figures staring through the windows are Wuya, Azula and Blackfire. Petted by Wuya is a cat-like pokemon, Persian.

"_So, Ignitus married, again. A Heylin witch Wuya and had two daughters behind Shelby's age. They were named Blackfire and Azula."_

In a rainy night, we see Shelby, crying on the bed as Ignitus passed away. Wuya and her daughters saw his passing, until Wuya smirked evilly at Shelby.

"_It was upon Ignitus' death that Wuya's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bittersweet jealous of Shelby's charm and beauty, she was grimly determine to follow the interest of her two daughters. Thus, as time went by, the chateaur offered to disprepare, for the family fortunes were spoiled by the vain and selfish step-sisters, while Shelby was abused, humiliated and forced to become a servant at her own house. However, Shelby remained every gentle and kind, for each dawn she believes that one day her dreams of happiness will come true."_

**Well, here' the beginning of my life in this chapter. The next I'll get started, but I'll meet a new friend, who is a bandicoot.**


	2. Dreams Will Come True

I like to thank you for reviewing my story, but you might want to review my first chapter again because I edit it

**I like to thank you for reviewing my story, but you might want to review my first chapter again because I edit it.**

That morning, Starly and Pidgy opened the curtains at the old room, where 22-year-old, half-dragon, Shelby slept. Starly and Pidgy flew in and perched on the board of her bed.

"_Pidgy! Pidgy, Pidgy,"_ Pidgy chirped, waking up Shelby, but she is still asleep. Pidgy and Starly flew as Pidgy lifted her hair.

"_Starly! Starly,"_ Starly chirped, but Shelby yawned and placed her pillow on top of her head, _"Starly, Starly."_

"_Pid? Pidgy, Pidgy,"_ Pidgy pointed a little hole on the bottom of the pillow.

"_Starly,"_ Starly flew in front of it and got in, trying to wake up Shelby, _"Starly, Starly."_ Suddenly, Shelby covered the hole, giggling as Starly flew away, startled.

Pidgy perched on her pillow, _"Pidgy, Pidgy,"_ Suddenly; Shelby flicked her finger, lightly on Pidgy's tail feather. Pidgy flew and chirped angrily at Starly.

Shelby laughed, waking up, "Well, serves you right for spoiling best dreams," Starly and Pidgy flew on the window, telling her that it's a beautiful day, "Yes, I know it's a lovely morning, but it was a lovely dream, too," the flying-type pokemon asked her what was it a about, "What kind of a dream?" Shelby shook her head, "I can't tell you because if you tell a wish, it won't come true. And after all…"

Shelby: _**A dream is a wish your heart makes**_

_**When you're fast asleep**_

All of the Flying-type pokemon flew into her room, listening to her.

_**In dreams, you will lose your heartaches**_

Natu was trying to sing, but Farfetch'd hushed it.

_**Whatever you wish for, you keep**_

Natu flew next to Shelby and began to sing.

_**Have faith in your dreams**_

_**And someday**_

Natu flew back to Farfetch'd, who glared at it, but shrugged. Behind them is a pale, green bear with dog tags, battle dress uniform and a green hat with checkered crest on it; he's Flippy. Flippy walked and listened to her sing.

In another place a green-yellow squirrel with one yellow diamond shaped marking on his head and his mismatched eyes, one black and one green; he's Nutty. Nutty saw the look of his messy fur and began to tidy up his fur.

_**Your rainbow will come smiling through**_

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

Flippy watched Shelby singing with the others.

_**If you keep on believing**_

_**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

Suddenly, Shelby and the others heard a huge clock, ringing. Shelby glared at it, with her brown eyes changed to red, "Oh, that darn clock. Old killjoy. I hear you, 'come on get up, I say. Time to start another day!' Even he orders me around. Well, there's one thing. They can't order me to stop dreaming and perhaps someday…"

_**The dreams that I wish will come true**_

Shelby danced, singing as she began to make her bed. The pokemon made straighten her blanket and her pillow. Shelby walked behind the partition. Meanwhile, a rabbit, name Cream began to send the male animals away.

"Shoo, shoo, go on," said Cream, while Flippy left. A pink hedgehog, a bat and a blue skunk, wearing an air freshener, name Amy, Rouge and Petunia filled the bowl with water and the pokemon dropped the sponge in it. After the sponge is wet, the Flying-type pokemon lifted the sponge and poured on Shelby, with out clothes (but she's behind the partition).

More female animals began to tidy her clothes, getting ready for a day. A pink chipmunk and a red porcupine, name Giggles and Flaky already polished up Shelby's shoes, which she put it on. Shelby is wearing a white shirt, black pants and black shoes, along with her apron.

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep on believing**_

_**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

Suddenly, Flippy and a purple dragon name Spyro open the door and ran to her room, talking like crazy.

"Whoa, hold on, guys. One at a time," said Shelby, "Now, Flippy, what's all the fuss about?"

"There's a bandicoot in the house, brand new. Never saw him before. Visitor, visitor," Flippy replied.

"Oh, a visitor," said Shelby, "Well, she'll need a dress and…" Flippy laughed, which made Shelby confused.

"No, no, no," said Spyro.

"It's not a she, it's a he," Flippy corrected.

"Oh, that does make a difference. He'll need a pair of pants and shoes…" said Shelby.

"We need to get him out of the anthro trap," said Flippy.

"What? He's in a trap? Well, why didn't you say so?" Shelby walked down the stairs, followed by Flippy and Spyro. As she went to the bottom, she saw two green raccoons (with one wearing a fedora), a light, purple beaver, a orange beaver wearing a tool belt and a worker's helmet, name Shifty, Lifty, Toothy and Handy and more animals standing beside a trap, where an orange bandicoot inside it.

"Now, calm down, everybody," Shelby saw the bandicoot, who is scared, "Aw, the poor little bandicoot is scared to death. Flippy, maybe you better explain things to him."

"You got it, Shelby," Flippy walked in the cage as the bandicoot began to fight, "Now, hold on. Look, little guy," the bandicoot punched him, but he dodged, "Take it easy. Don't worry, little one," Flippy chuckled and showed the bandicoot to the others, "We like you. Shelby likes you, too. She's nice, very nice," the bandicoot calmed down, "That's better. Come one. Okay?"

"Okay," that bandicoot replied as he followed Flippy out of the cage and stood in front of Shelby.

"Well, that's better," Shelby began to put the blue jeans on, "Well, let's just slip it on to size," she put on his shoes, "Well, that'll do. Now for a name…I got it, I'll call you Crash."

"You like it, Crash?" Flippy asked.

"Crash?" Crash nodded.

"Now, I got to hurry. See if he get's out of trouble, Flippy. And don't forget to warn him about the cat pokemon," said Shelby, until she went downstairs to prepare for breakfast.

"Okay," Flippy turned to Crash, "So, you ever seen a cat pokemon?"

"A cat pokemon?" Crash asked.

"Yes, its name is Persian," Flippy replied, "Mean, sneaky. Jump at you. Bite you! He's big as a house," Flippy imitated as Persian which scared Crash, "Understand?"

"Yes," Crash replied giving him thumbs up.

**The next chapter, I have to prepare breakfast for these good for nothing losers, but I have to feed the animals first.**


	3. Breakfast Time

I haven't got many reviews ever since I edit the first chapter

**I haven't got many reviews ever since I edit the first chapter. Well, hope you enjoy this.**

Shelby walked in the hallway and opened the huge curtains of the huge window. She kept quiet as she heard her step-sisters snoring. Shelby opened the door, carefully, not to wake up her step-mother, Wuya. As she carefully open the door, Wuya's pokemon, Persian is still sleeping on its bed. Persian woke up and looked at her, confused.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," Shelby whispered as Persian yawn and stretched, "Come, kitty, come on," Persian turned around and lay back down. "Persian, come here!" Shelby shouted, very quiet. Persian heard her and jumped off of its bed. It walked towards her, out of the room. Persian yawned and starched the floor until Shelby closed the door.

"I'm sorry in your Highness objects the early breakfast," said Shelby as Flippy and Crash hid behind the pillar; Flippy showed Crash Persian, "It's certainly not my idea to feed you first. It's orders, come on," Shelby walked as Persian followed her.

"Is that Persian?" Crash asked.

"Yep, that's him," Flippy replied.

Crash laughed, "I should take on Persian and POW!" Crash smirked and about to walk behind Persian, giving a piece of his mind, but Flippy stopped him.

"No, Crash!" said Flippy, "Now let me explain Persian is not funny; he's very mean…"

Meanwhile, Shelby and Persian arrived to the kitchen. Suddenly, Persian got startled as it saw a Dragon-type pokemon, Garchomp, dreaming in its sleep. Shelby opened the top door and looked at Garchomp.

"Garchomp," said Shelby as Garchomp ran in his sleep, "Garchomp!" Garchomp bit the rug, until it woke up. Garchomp smiled as Shelby pets it, "Dreaming again, chasing Persian?" Garchomp nodded, "Catch it this time?" Garchomp nodded, again, "That's bad!" Garchomp is shocked as Persian snickered.

"Suppose they heard you upstairs," said Shelby, "You know the orders, so if you don't want to lose a nice warm bed you better get rid of those dreams. You know how?" Garchomp shook his head, "Just learn to like Persian," Garchomp gasped.

Persian walked next to it, as Garchomp glared at it, while Shelby continued, "No, I mean it. Persian has his good points, too. For one thing he…well, sometimes he…there must be something about him."

Persian glared at her as Garchomp laughed. Persian smirked evilly and positioned itself to be attack; it slashed Garchomp's face and it roared, which made Persian meowed in fear.

"Garchomp!" Shelby walked towards Garchomp, "Oh, Garchomp, come on, outside," Persian watched, while Shelby let Garchomp outside, "I know it isn't easy, but at least we tried to get along," Shelby looked at Persian, placing a bowl of milk in front of it, "And that includes you, your Majesty!" Shelby put on different shoes and walked outside as Persian watched.

"Breakfast time! Everybody up! Hurry, hurry! Come on, everybody! Breakfast! Breakfast!" Shelby shouted calling the other pokemon as Flippy and the other animals look from the window and saw Shelby feeding them with corn.

"Come on, guys. Time for breakfast," said Flippy, while Lifty, Shifty and Spyro ran.

"Breakfast, awesome!" Crash laughed. As Flippy and the others went downstairs, Flippy stopped, as the others bumped into him.

"Oh no, it's Persian! How are we going to get out?" Flippy asked, until he, Shifty, Lifty and Spyro took cover. Crash is about to walk, until Flippy grabbed him.

Flippy thought for a moment and has an idea, "Listen, I've got an idea. Somebody needs to sneak out, get Persian chasing, run over to the corner and keep Persian there and we all run out, understand?"

"Understand," they all replied.

"Now we choose someone to do it, Hold your fists in the middle," Flippy ordered as he and the others hold their fists in the middle, Flippy covered his eyes, "Now, back away," the other animals backed away. Flippy looked around and saw that he touched his own fist; he is the one. Crash shook his hand for good luck. Shifty removed his fedora, while Lifty and Spyro waved. Flippy waved back and walked out, very brave.

Flippy looked at Persian, not paying any attention; he snuck towards him, as the animals watched him. Flippy hid behind the barrel as Crash watched, along with the others. Flippy snuck towards Persian; he looked at it, as he is very close. Flippy waved at the others, asking them if he can kick its elbow. The others nodded, but Crash laughed until they covered his mouth. Flippy walked back and ran towards Persian and kicked its elbow.

Persian's face is covered with milk; it opens its eyes and saw Flippy, blowing raspberries at it and ran off. Persian growled and began to chase Flippy, all around the kitchen, until Flippy went into the hole, where Persian can't fit. Persian is trying to get him as Flippy went out of the other hole and signaled the others to go. The other animals snuck, while Crash snuck with them, waving at Flippy.

The other animals went outside and found Shelby, who is feeding Rapidash. They called her name when she got their attention.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering. Okay, breakfast is served," Shelby threw the corn down as Lifty, Shifty and Spyro grabbed the corn, but Crash didn't because the other pokemon got the corn. Crash got the corn, until Dodrio looked at him.

"Take it easy, Dodrio," Crash walked away, but Dodrio stopped him, dropping the corn; Charizard grabbed the corn as Crash grabbed it, "Let go! Let go, I tell you!" Charizard began to shake Crash off, until he let go. Crash fell down, when he saw the pokemon being shooed away by Shelby.

"Poor Crash," Shelby handed him a bunch of corn, "Here, help yourself." Crash grinned and grabbed a few corn.

Meanwhile, the other animals went back to the door, but hid when they saw Persian, getting ready to pounce on Flippy. Flippy saw them and took off his hat to get Persian's attention. Persian began the attack, while Flippy kept hiding. The animals ran back as Spyro dropped one of the corns, but he kept running. Crash, which held lots of corn, saw another one and retrieved it, but suddenly due to too much corn, the corn fell, making noises which caused Persian's attention.

Flippy saw Persian and gasped when he saw Crash, gathering up the corn. Persian smirked evilly as Flippy tried to gain attention, but he couldn't. Flippy grabbed its whiskers and pulled one off, but still not attention. Persian walked, slowly towards Crash as he kept having trouble with the corn. Flippy pulled off the fur, still no use. Crash stacked up the corn and realized that he can't reach the bottom, so he used his teeth. Flippy covered his eyes, while Crash walked. Suddenly, he faced Persian, who roared. Crash screamed, dropping the corn and ran, but Persian stopped him and about to attack him. Flippy grabbed the broom and whacked Persian, making Crash escape.

"I don't see Crash," said Flippy, "At least he got away."

After Persian regained focus and tried to find Crash, what he saw is Crash, climbing on the cover of the table, but Crash became small. Persian smiled, when it saw him. Meanwhile Crash sat behind the cup, panting, "It's a good thing I have the Changing Chopsticks for emergencies." But what he didn't know is that Persian lifted the cup and trapped him. Persian grinned evilly and was about to get his meal, until he heard the bell ringing.

"Shelby!" Azula called.

"All right, all right! I'm coming, oh dear, morning, noon and night," Shelby began to make breakfast as Persian began to hide, until she walked off. Persian went back to the table and saw three cups; it picked up two cups, but no Crash. Persian smiled evilly and was about to pick up the last one, where Crash is, but he took cover, when Shelby came back. Shelby placed a bowl of soup along with the cups and walked off. Persian grabbed the cup, but it noticed that they're on the pans. It searched each cup, until it was about to grab the last cup, but he saw Shelby walking back, so it hid, again. Shelby poured hot water, as Persian waited for her to walk off. After Shelby walked off, Persian went back to the table, but he saw that the pans are gone!

"Shelby!" her family called as she held on to the pans and one on top of her head, while Persian followed her. Persian kept close eye on the pans, until it spotted Crash, who is looking around. Persian walked up the stairs and hid itself, getting ready to grab Crash. Shelby kept walking up the stairs, until her shoe slipped off; she turned around. Persian grabbed the cup, but there is no Crash. Persian watched her, as Shelby entered Azula's room.

"Good morning, Azula sleep well?" asked Shelby.

"Hmph! If you care!" Azula replied, "Take that ironing and have done in an hour; one hour, you hear?"

"Yes, Azula," Shelby walked out of her room, holding a basket full of clothes. Persian looked in, but the door slammed on its nose. It watched Shelby and began to hear something, but nothing.

"Good morning, Blackfire," said Shelby, while Persian snuck towards the other room.

"Well, it's about time, don't forget the lending," said Blackfire, "It'll take all day getting it done."

"Yes, Blackfire," Shelby walked out of the room and closed the door, which slammed on Persian's nose.

"Well, come in, child, come in!" said Wuya.

"Good morning, step-mother," Shelby walked into the last room, while Persian snuck towards it.

"Pick up the laundry and get on with it," Wuya ordered. Persian was about to get in, but he got slammed again; it looked at Shelby, who is holding more clothes, and it tried to listen. Persian grumbled, failed to get Crash. Suddenly, it heard a scream coming from Blackfire's room. Crash went out of the door, until he's captured by Persian.

"Mother, Mother, Mother!" Blackfire got out of her room and saw Shelby, who wondered what happened, "You did this! You did this on purpose! Mother, Oh Mother, Mother!" Blackfire ran to Wuya's room.

"Now, what did you do?!" Azula snapped at Shelby and walked to Wuya's room.

"She put it there, a big ugly bandicoot, under my teapot!" said Blackfire. Shelby gasped and saw Persian.

"Alright, Persian, what did you do to him?" Shelby asked, Persian showed its hands, showing her no Crash, "Oh, you're not fooling anybody," Shelby picked it up by its fur, "We'll just see about this, come on, let him go," Persian lifted up its foot, "No the other one, come on!" Persian lifted up its other foot, showing Crash, "Oh, the poor little Crash." Crash ran off back with his friends Persian glared angrily at her.

"Oh Persian, won't you ever learn?" Shelby asked.

"Shelby!" Wuya called.

"Yes, step-mother," Shelby walked toward the room, while Blackfire and Azula walked out as Persian walked back to be with Wuya.

"Are you going to get it," Blackfire smirked.

"Close the door, Shelby," said Wuya. Shelby closed the door, leaving Azula and Blackfire. Azula shoved Blackfire to look through the keyhole, but Blackfire shoved her back. The both look through the keyhole to see what's going on.

At Wuya's room, Shelby stood far away from the bed, knowing that she's in trouble. "Come here," said Wuya, while Persian hops onto the bed and lay down next to Wuya, as Shelby walked towards it, while Wuya stared at her, not happy.

"Oh please, you don't think…" said Shelby.

"Hold your tongue!" Wuya snapped, "Now…" she chuckled, "It seems we have time on our hands."

"But I was trying to…" Shelby tried to explain.

"Silence!" Wuya snapped, as Shelby let out her dragon growl, "Time for finish practical jokes. Perhaps we could put it to better use. Now, let me see, there's a large carpet in the main hall, clean it! And the windows upstairs and down, wash them! Oh yes, and the tapestries and the draperies…"

"But I just…" said Shelby.

"Do it again!" snapped Wuya, "And don't forget the garden, scrub the terrace, sweep the hall on the stairs, clean the chimneys, and of course there's mending, the sowing and the laundry…" Persian looked at her, "Oh yes, and one more thing, see that Persian gets its bath." Persian is shocked and shuddered.

**Curse that Wuya, I should strangle her! Well, I wonder what will be going on at the castle.**


	4. Sweet Night and Gale

Let's see what's going on at the palace

**Let's see what's going on at the palace.**

During the day, there is a castle, on the side of the peaceful town. By the window, a few birds watched inside, but without warning, they flew out quickly because the crown was thrown out, breaking the window.

"My son has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough!" someone shouted from inside; inside of the castle is a tall, blue dragon with a purple chest and stomach. The dragon also has icicles on his shoulders and has them as horns and a tail. The dragon has white wing with purple fins and a little horn on his nose; the dragon is Cyril, the ice dragon, king of the palace, "It's time that he marries and settle down!"

Coming out, behind the chair is a 14-year-old boy with blue eyes, white shirt (With red at the end of his sleeves and an oval in the middle), blue jeans and shoes; he's Danny Fenton who's also a ghostly halfa known as Danny Phantom, "Of course, your majesty. But we must be patient."

"_**I AM PATIENT!!"**_ Cyril roared and threw the ink, as Danny took cover; Cyril calmed down, "I'm not getting any younger, you know. I want to see my grand-children before I go."

"I understand, sire," said Danny.

"No, no you don't know what it means to see your only child," Cyril showed Danny a picture of himself and a little baby, who is a half-dragon, Jose Vega, then he showed the pictures of him growing up, "Grow farther, farther and farther," he showed a picture of Jose, now 22-years-old, "He loved me in this desert old palace. I want to hear the little paddle of little feet again," Cyril began to cry.

"Now, your majesty," Danny got out his tissue and blew his nose, "Perhaps we could let him alone."

"Let him alone?!" Cyril snapped as Danny ran to the table. Cyril walked on four legs, "With his silly romantic ideas?!"

"But sire, imagine of love," said Danny.

"Love, bah! Just a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions," Cyril pushed the books away and placed the little statues of the boy and the girl, "So we're arranging the conditions."

"But your majesty, if the prince should suspects…" said Danny, worried.

"Suspects, bah! Look, the boy's coming hold, today isn't it?" Cyril asked.

"Yes, sire," Danny replied, backing away on the table.

"Well, what could be more natural then a ball to celebrate his return?" asked Cyril, coming on the table.

"N-n-nothing, sire," Danny stuttered.

"If all the eligible of the maidens in my kingdom just a…" Cyril chuckled, "happen to be there, why he bound to show his interest one of them, isn't it?" Cyril grabbed Danny by the collar, _**"ISN'T IT?!"**_

"Y-y-y-yes, sire," Danny replied.

"The moment he does, soft lights, romantic music, all the trimming!" Danny fell out of the chair, while Cyril laughed, "It can't possibly fail," Cyril noticed that Danny is wearing a knight's helmet, "Can it?"

"Yes, uh no, sire…very well, sire. I shall arrange the ball for…" said Danny.

"Tonight," Cyril finished.

"Tonight? But sire…" Danny tried to explain.

"Tonight! And see that every eligible maid is there, understand?" Cyril asked and walked away.

"Yes, your majesty," Danny replied, very glum.

Back at the house, Wuya, Azula and Blackfire are in the room, practicing a song. "Prepare phase two," said Wuya, playing the piano, while Blackfire began to play her flute and Azula began to sing, terrible!

Azula: _**Sing sweet night and gale**_

_**Sing sweet night and gale**_

On the couch, Persian covered his ears, can't stand that horrible voice.

_**High-high-high-high-high above me**_

_**Oh sing sweet night and gale**_

_**Sing sweet night and gale**_

Persian walked out of the room and slammed the door that he can't stand that voice. As he walked, he saw Shelby singing in a gentle song, while she's cleaning the floor.

Shelby: _**High-high-high-high-high above**_

_**Oh sing sweet night and gale**_

_**Sing sweet night and gale**_

Persian walked down the stairs and watched her, but he saw the dustpan full of dust and smirked evilly at Shelby.

_**Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah…ah-ah-ah-ah**_

_**Oh sing sweet night and gale **_

_**Sing sweet…night and gale**_

_**Oh sing sweet night and gale**_

_**Sing sweet**_

_**Oh sing sweet night and gale…sing**_

_**Oh sing sweet night and gale**_

_**Oh sing sweet**_

_**Oh…sing…**_

Suddenly, she saw Persian, jumping around, leaving his paw prints all over the floor; he smirked evilly as Shelby saw that he made a mess all over the floor.

"You stupid pokemon!" Shelby snapped, threw the wet rag. Persian kept jumping, laving his tracks to make her clean.

"Oh, I'm going to teach you a lesson," Shelby grabbed her broom, about to punish Persian, but she heard a knock from the door.

"Open in the name of the king," Sokka shouted from outside, holding a bag full of letters; Shelby opened the door as Sokka handed her the letter, "An urgent message from his imperial majesty." Behind the pillar, Flippy and Crash watched to see what's going on.

"Thank you," said Shelby, closing the door.

"From the king, what's it say, Shelby?" Flippy asked.

"Yeah, what's it say?" Crash added.

"I don't know, he said it's urgent," Shelby replied as she heard Azula's horrible voice, "Maybe I should interrupt the music lesson." Shelby smirked, walking upstairs. Flippy and Crash giggled and went to another hiding spot to follow her.

Azula: _**Sing sweet night and gale**_

_**Sing sweet night and gale**_

As Azula sang the last tone, Blackfire's finger got stuck on the flute. When she tried to get her finger out, that cause Azula to mess up, by the flute, hitting her neck. Azula glared at her as Blackfire got her finger out.

"You clumsy…" Azula grabbed the flute and bonked Blackfire's head; Blackfire looked around as Azula handed the flute back, "You did it on purpose!" Blackfire bonked Azula back and they began to argue.

"Girls, girls!" said Wuya, "Remember, self-control," as Wuya began to play the piano, she heard a knock from the door, "Yes!" Shelby entered the room, holding the letter, "Shelby, I've warned you to never to interrupt my…"

"But this just arrived from the palace," said Shelby.

"From the palace!" Azula and Blackfire ran towards Shelby. Azula grabbed the letter, trying to heard it, but Blackfire wants to read it as they were about to fight, Wuya held the letter, breaking up the fight, "I'll read it," Flippy and Crash watched from their hiding spot, "Well, there's to be a ball."

"A ball!" the girls gasped.

"In honor of his highness, the prince," Wuya continues.

"Oh, the prince," the girls gasped.

"And by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend," Wuya finished.

"Why, that's us!" said Azula.

"And I'm so eligible," Blackfire added. Flippy and Crash rolled their eyes.

"Why that means I can go too," said Shelby.

"Her dancing with the prince," Azula laughed as Flippy and Crash glared at her.

"I'd be honored, your highness, would you mind holding my broom?" Blackfire asked and she and Azula laughed.

"Well, why not?" Shelby asked, "After all, I'm still a member of the family and it says, 'by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend,'"

"Yes, so it does," Wuya smiled, "Well, I see no reason why you can't go. If you get all your work done."

"Oh, I will I promise," said Shelby, grinning.

"And if you find something suitable to wear," said Wuya.

"I'm sure I can, oh thank you, step mother," Shelby closed the door.

"Mother, did you just realize what you just said?" Azula asked.

"Of course, I said IF," Wuya replied.

"Oh, if," Azula smiled as she and Blackfire chuckled, while Wuya chuckled as well.

**Looks like they're going to prevent me of going to the ball. It'll be up to my friends to help me.**


	5. Dress For Shelby

Well, it's up to my friends to help working on my dress

**Well, it's up to my friends to help working on my dress.**

At Shelby's room, Shelby got out the dress, showing to her friends, "Is it lovely, it was my mothers."

"It looks a bit old," said Wave.

"Well it looks a little old fashion, but I'll fix that," Shelby replied, as she places her dress on the stand.

"How will you do that?" asked Crash.

"Wait a minute," Shelby got out the book, "There should be some good ideas here," she turned a few pages, until she found a perfect dress, "Here it is," she shoed it to her friends.

"Oh, that's very nice," said Cream.

"I like it," Flippy added.

"How will you do it?" Amy asked.

"I'll have to shorten the sleeves, I'll need a sash, a ruffle and something for color and then I…" said Shelby.

"Shelby!" Azula called from downstairs.

"Oh, now what do they want?" Shelby asked.

"Shelby!"

Shelby sighed, "Oh well, guess my dress will have to wait."

"Shelby!"

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" Shelby walked out of the room, leaving her friends.

"Poor Shelby," Flippy sighed, "Every time when she find a minute, that's the time when they beginning! Shelby, Shelby…"

"Shelby!" Flippy glared and kicked the door, tired of hearing her family calling her.

Flippy: _**Shelby, Shelby**_

_**Night and day of Shelby**_

_**Light the fire, fix the breakfast**_

_**Wash the dishes, do the laundry**_

Wave, Rouge and Petunia: _**And the sweeping and the dusting**_

_**They always keep her hopping**_

Flippy: _**She'll go around in circles**_

_**Till she's very, very dizzy**_

_**Still they holler**_

Wave, Rouge and Petunia: _**Keep her busy, Shelby**_

"Yeah, keep her busy," Flippy sighed, "You know what, Shelby's not going to the ball."

"What?" Amy asked.

"Not going?" Sonic asked.

"What did you say?" Toothy asked.

"You'll see…they fix her," said Flippy, "Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done."

"Poor Shelby," said Crash, very sad. Amy thought for a moment and has an idea, "Hey we can do it!"

Amy: _**We can do it, we can do it**_

_**We can help poor Shelby**_

_**We can make this dress so pretty**_

_**There's nothing it really**_

The animals gasped, loving Amy's idea as they gathered around the book

Animals: _**We'll tie a sash around it **_

_**Putting it through it**_

_**She'll dance around the ball**_

_**She'll be more beautiful of all**_

_**In a lovely dress will make for Shelby**_

The bird-type pokemon flew in, helping the animals, working on the dress.

_**Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry**_

_**Gonna help poor Shelby**_

_**Got no time for dilly-dally**_

_**We got to get going**_

Crash: _**I'll cut it with the scissors**_

Flippy: _**And I can do the sowing**_

Amy: _**Leave the sowing to the women**_

_**You go get some trimming**_

Animals: _**We'll make a lovely dress for Shelby**_

_**We'll make a lovely dress for Shelby**_

Flippy and Crash climbed down through their hiding spot, until Flippy hushed him as he opened the door, watching the girls giving a bunch of clothes to Shelby. Shelby held a pile full of clothes, but she's still strong due to her dragon strength.

"And Shelby," said Wuya.

"Yes?" she asked.

"When you're through and before you begin your other chores, I have a few little things," Wuya finished.

"Very well," Shelby sighed as she walked out of the door.

"Mother, I don't see why anybody else seems to have nice things to wear and I always ended up in rags, this sash!" Blackfire threw her sash on the ground as Flippy and Crash watched.

"You should talk these beads! I'm so sick of looking at them!" Azula kicked the beads and left with Blackfire and closed the door.

"Come on, now be careful," said Flippy walked out.

"Okay, real careful," said Crash, following Flippy, but what they didn't know is that Persian is sleeping on the stool. Flippy and Crash ran towards the pink sash, Blackfire threw.

Flippy chuckled, "We can use that, Crash."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty…" said Crash, but suddenly, Flippy hushed him, "Look, it's Persian!" Both began to drag the sash below the stool, Persian slept. Suddenly, Persian opened his eyes and he saw the sash dragged below the stool. He looked down and gasped that the sash is rolled away. Persian stared at it at the other side. Suddenly as the sash crashed to the wall, it revealed Flippy and Crash. Persian began to attack them as Flippy and Crash jumped into their hiding spot, pulling the sash. Persian tried to grab it, but he got smashed to the hole. Persian is now prepared to attack if the animals ever come out. Suddenly, he heard another door, creaking open and it revealed Flippy and Crash. Flippy pointed Crash, showing him the beads, Azula threw down.

"Oh, beads!" Crash giggled, very excited. Flippy gasped and hushed him up, while he looked at Persian. Persian saw the beads, now realized what they're after. Persian sat on the beads, smirking at them. Flippy and Crash saw him, until Flippy whispered to Crash's ear. Persian watched them, confused of what they're up to, until he saw Flippy coming out. Persian got out his claws and watched Flippy, walking towards him, but Flippy walked on the other side.

Persian saw Flippy humming the song as he pulled the buttons out. Persian got up and walked slowly towards Flippy. Flippy smiled, while distracting Persian. As Persian continue to walk, he noticed that he saw Crash, sneaking to get the beads, but Persian sat on it as Crash got back into the hole. Persian looked at Flippy as he kept getting the buttons. Persian has a plan by taking the beads with him. Crash gasped, while Persian went closer to Flippy, getting ready to attack him. Flippy, suddenly, threw one button at Persian's nose and that got Persian angry. Flippy jumped into a pile of clothes follow by Persian.

Meanwhile, Crash got out of the hiding spot and picked up the beads, quickly. Persian began to find Flippy, but Flippy is behind him and watched Crash, running back to the hole, but all of a sudden he tripped over clothing and smashed to the wall, making the beads scatter. The noise got Persian's attention and Flippy closed his eyes. Persian grabbed Flippy, but he dodged it and went back into the pile with Persian chasing him. While Crash gathered up the pieces, Flippy got threw the sleeve, follow by Persian, but he got stuck. Flippy helped Crash, picking up the pieces, while Persian slithered towards them. Flippy picked up the pieces quickly. As Crash picked up the last piece, Persian is in front of him, but Flippy grabbed Crash and got back to help the others making Shelby's dress.

**Now that their task is complete, it's time for them to finish my dress.**


	6. Surprise!

Here's where they continue finishing my dress

**Here's where they continue finishing my dress. Enjoy!**

Back at Shelby's room, the animals continued to make Shelby's dress as they sing the song the Shelby sang.

Animals: _**A dream is a wish your heart makes**_

_**When you're fast asleep**_

Starly held the measuring tape as Giggles read the inches. Cream, Rouge and Wave drew the lines.

_**In dreams you will lose your heartaches**_

_**Whatever you wish for, you keep**_

Suddenly, Wave grabbed her tail feathers as she glared at Crash, using the scissors.

_**Have faith in your dreams**_

_**And someday**_

Starly and the other Bird-type pokemon flew up, holding the threads and held it tight. Flippy and Crash placed the pins on the dress.

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

Crash: _**If you keep on believing**_

Flippy: _**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

Amy began to sow the dress. Spearow and Pidgy measured on top of the dress and Pidgy told Petunia how many inches.

"Okay. I, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8," Petunia counted the laces as the pokemon picked up the laces. Flippy and Crash gathered up the thread and whistled at Flaky.

"Alright," Flaky signaled Storm, Knuckles and Spyro as they use their strength to pick them up. Flaky picked up the thread and slid it threw the little hole on the needle, while the others continued their sowing. Starly and Pidgy tied the sash, making a bow and chirped at Flippy. Flippy cut the long sash to make it perfect while the others continued to make the dress.

The night, it is 8 o'clock at the castle that it's time for the ball. Every maiden went to the ball to meet the prince. Back at Shelby's home, the carriage drove by Ratchet stopped and Ratchet looked up. Shelby saw him through the window and walked towards the door. She knocked the door and Wuya opened it, "Yes?"

"The carriage is here," said Shelby.

"Oh," Wuya saw that Shelby is not wearing the dress he made, "Why Shelby, you're not ready child."

"I'm not going," said Shelby, not facing Wuya.

"Not going?" Wuya smiled as Azula and Blackfire watched, smiling, "Oh, what a shame. But of course there will be some other time."

"Yes, goodnight," Shelby walked away. Wuya and the girls smiled that their plan worked.

Shelby walked to her room, looking a little upset as she took a view of the castle, "Oh well, it's only a ball. After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull, boring and completely…completely wonderful." Suddenly, the light got Shelby's attention as she turned around. Starly and Pidgy opened the closet, revealing her new dress.

"Why, it's my…" Shelby gasped.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise!" the animals shouted.

"Happy birthday!" Crash shouted.

"No, no, no!" Flippy snapped.

"Well, I've never dreamed of it," Shelby picked up the dress, "It's such a surprise. How can I ever…oh thank you so much." Shelby smiled that this is her chance to go to the ball.

**It looks like I'm going, but don't think that I'm really going, unless I get some help with magic. I need some help that I don't have someone to play as the Fairy Godmother, can you help me out?**


	7. Bibpity Bobpity Boo

Well, the next chapter is where I get in trouble, but I can get some help a certain someone, thanks to my friend, Hikari

**Well, the next chapter is where I get in trouble, but I can get some help a certain someone, thanks to my friend, Hikari.**

At the living room, Wuya and the girls walked downstairs getting ready for the ball. As Wuya leads the girls, she told them one more thing they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to his highness, be sure to…"

"Wait!" Shelby called that got the others attention; she ran downstairs wearing her dress her friends made, "Please wait for me! Isn't it lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?" Azula and Blackfire looked shocked as Wuya stood there. Flippy and the others watched from upstairs. Azula and Blackfire began to act like spoil brats, until Wuya hushed them.

"Girls, please! After all, we did make a bargain, didn't we Shelby?" Wuya asked, while Shelby smiled, "And I never go back on my word," Wuya walked towards her as Shelby looked startled. Flippy has a bad feeling about this as Crash looked concerned.

Wuya continued, "How very clever; these beads they give it just the right touch, don't you think so, Azula?"

"No, I don't I think she's…" Azula gasped, realizing that the beads belongs to her, "Why you little thief!" Crash is about to attack them, but Flippy pulled him back, while Azula shouted, "They're MY beads! Give them here!" Azula yanked the beads away from Shelby's neck, breaking them.

"Oh no!" Shelby shouted.

"Oh and look, that's MY sash wearing my sash pants!" Blackfire ripped her own sash away from Shelby. Suddenly, Azula joined Blackfire by ripping half of Shelby's dress off. They kept yelling at her as Shelby begged them to stop.

"Girls, girls that's quite enough," Wuya opened the door as the girls walked outside, "Hurry along now both of you. I won't have you upsetting yourself," Shelby stood there, wearing her dress, now ruined, "Goodnight," Wuya smirked, closing the door. Shelby ran outside, about to cry; she opened the doors to get outside, while the animals watched her. At the farm, Garchomp and Rapidash saw her, running. Shelby ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her arms.

Garchomp and Rapidash walked out of the farm, looked sad. Flippy, Crash, Spyro and Handy also looked sad of what they did to her; they did all this hard work on that dress, now ruined.

"Oh no, none of this is true," Shelby cried, "It's just no use," what she didn't know is that light satrs floated towards her, which got the others attention, very confused, "No use at all. I can't believe, not anymore. There's nothing left to believe in, nothing." As she kept crying, more stars formed a 10-year-old boy wearing a white robe. The boy has yellow hair and greenish blue eyes. The boy comforted her, while she kept crying.

"Nothing, young dragon?" the boy asked, "Oh, you don't really mean that."

"Oh, but I do," said Shelby, not knowing who she's talking to.

"Nonsense, young one, if you lost all your faith, I wouldn't be here and here I am," the boy smiled, which got Shelby startled, "Oh, come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

"The ball? Oh, but I'm not…" Shelby looked at her ruined dress.

"Of course you are, but we have to hurry because even miracles take a little time," said the boy.

"Miracles?" Shelby asked.

The boy nodded, "Watch," suddenly, he realized that something is missing, "What in the world did I do with my magic wand I was sure…"

"Magic wand?" asked Shelby.

"That's strange I almost…" the boy kept finding his wand.

"Who are you?" Shelby asked, confused.

"I'm Jirachi, the Balance of Wishes," Jirachi replied, "The leader of the Balances sent me to help you. Where is that wand," he now realized, "I forgot, I put it away," Jirachi used his magic and his star-shaped wand appeared on his hand.

"Look what he did," said Flippy.

"How did he do that?" Crash asked.

"Now let's see…I say the first thing you need is…a pumpkin," Jirachi pointed his wand at the pumpkin.

"A pumpkin?" Shelby asked.

"Yep, now the magic words," Jirachi now remembered and tried to make his wand work until it activated. He waved his wand as his magic flew towards the pumpkin, making it move.

Jirachi: _**Salagadoola mechicka boola bibpity bobpity boo  
**_

_**Put 'em together and what have you got**_

_**Bibpity bobpity boo**_

The pumpkin ran down and sat on the ground, after the animals took cover.

_**Salagadoola mechicka boola bibpity bobpity boo**_

_**It'll do magic believe it or not**_

_**Bibpity bobpity boo**_

The vines from the pumpkin began to grow, while Rapidash and Garchomp out of the way.

_**Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo  
**_

_**But the thingmabob that does the job is**_

_**Bibpity bobpity boo**_

Chorus: _**Salagadoola menchicka boola bibpity bobpity boo**_

_**Put 'em together and what have you got**_

_**Bibpity-bobpity-bibpity-bobpity-bibpity- bobpity-boo**_

The pumpkin changed into a beautiful, white carriage. The animals saw the whole thing.

"Wow, it's beautiful," said Shelby.

"Yes, isn't it?" Jirachi asked Rapidash, "Now with an elegant coach like that, of course, we'll simply have to have…animals." Rapidash looked shocked.

"Animals?" Crash asked.

"Isn't it nice, why will have a coach in four," Jirachi waved his wand, "Just a wave of my stick and finish the trick, bibpity bobpity boo," his magic transformed Flippy, Handy and Spyro into white horses, "Gracious what did I do? I was sure they're were four of them there should be one more," Jirachi spotted Crash, who was hiding, "There you are," Crash ran off, until Persian is in front of him, holding a cage, "Bibpity bobpity boo," the magic changed Crash into a horse with Persian on it. Persian lifted the cage and found out that Crash is not here. He noticed that the horse is glaring at him and it neighed, scaring Persian. Persian fell into the water and ran off as the magic chased him.

"Poor Persian," said Shelby.

"Serves him right, I say," said Jirachi, "Now, where were we…oh yes, you can't go to the ball without a…a horse."

"Another?" Shelby asked.

"But tonight, for a change, you will handle the reins and sit in a driver's seat, too," Jirachi used his magic and it lifted Rapidash towards the seat, "For instead of a horse, why the coachman of course. Bibpity bobpity boo," Rapidash changed into a man with fiery hair and red eyes, sitting on the seat and holding the reins.

"Well, that does it, I guess, except for…oh yes the finishing touch and that's you," said Jirachi, Shelby smiled, until she saw the magic flying towards Garchomp, "Yes, Garchomp that's right; you'll be footman tonight. Bibpity bobpity boo," Garchomp changed into a man with blue hair and the same of his eyes.

"Well, hop in young one we can't waste time," said Jirachi.

"But…" Shelby tried to explain.

"Now, now don't try to thank me," said Jirachi.

"Oh, but I wasn't I mean, I do, but don't you think my dress …" said Shelby.

"Yes, its lovely, love…" Jirachi saw her ruined dress, "Good heavens young one, you can't go in that," Shelby smiled, shaking her head. Jirachi began measure her size, "Just leave it to me what a gown this will be. Bibpity bobpity bibpity bobpity bibpity bobpity boo," Shelby's dress transformed into a beautiful, sparkly dress and her hair is tied up to a ponytail.

"Oh, it's a beautiful dress," said Shelby, very happy, "Did you ever see this beautiful dress and look glass slippers," she showed them her glass slipper, "Why it's like a dream, a wonderful dream come true."

"Yes, young one, but like all dreams…well I'm afraid this can't last very long," said Jirachi, "You have only till midnight…"

"Midnight? Oh thank you," said Shelby.

"Now, now, just a minute you must understand," Jirachi continued, "On the stroke of twelve the spell will be broken and everything will be as it was before."

"Oh, I understand. It's more than I ever hoped for," said Shelby.

"Yes, young one, I…goodness me, it's getting late! Hurry, young one the ball can't wait," said Jirachi as Shelby got into the carriage, "Have a good time, dance and gage. Now, off you go you're on your way!" Jirachi waved goodbye and vanished, as Shelby is one her way to the ball. They walked threw the town, heading towards the ball, before the spell is broken.

**Yay! I'm going to the ball and meet the person I love so much, but just until midnight.**


	8. So This Is Love

I've made it to the ball, but only till midnight

**I've made it to the ball, but only till midnight. During that I'll dance with the one I love.**

At the castle, the ball goes on as Raimundo introduce the maidens to Prince Jose; Jose is wearing fancy clothing, like he's a hero. One by one, Jose bowed to the woman and the woman and they curtsied to Jose, while Cyril and Danny watched from above.

"The boy isn't cooperating," Cyril mumbled, as Danny smiled. Cyril watched as Raimundo introduced another woman. Jose yawned as he looked at Cyril, "I can't understand it!" Cyril pounded his fist, "There must be a least one who make a suitable mother!"

Danny hushed him, "Sire."

"I mean a suitable wife," said Cyril.

Meanwhile, Shelby looked around in the castle and walked, as the guards watched her, as she walked up the stairs. Meanwhile, Azula and Blackfire were next as Raimundo introduced, while the girls walked towards Jose. Jose rolled his eyes as the girls curtsied.

Cyril shivered, "I give up. Even I could expect the boy to…"

"Well, if I may say so your majesty, I did try to warn you, but you, sire, are incurably romantic," Danny chuckled, "No doubt you saw the whole pretty picture in detail," Danny continues the story, "The prince bowing to the assembly," as Jose bowed, he stops and saw Shelby, who is looking around, "Suddenly he stops; he looks up. For a low there she stands, the girl of his dreams," Jose walked passed Azula and Blackfire, while Cyril wondered where he is going, "Who she is or where she came? He knows not nor does he care. For his heart tells him that here," Jose walked towards Shelby and held her hand, which made Shelby startled; he bowed and she curtsied, "Here's the maid that's destined to be his bride," Cyril smiled that his son has found a maid.

Danny chuckled, "Pretty plot for fairy tales, sire, but in real life," Danny chuckled some more as Cyril glared at him, "It was for doom to failure."

"Failure, eh?" Cyril laughed, very happy, "Take a look at that, ghost boy!" Cyril and Danny looked at Jose, kissed Shelby's hand, "Who is she, do you know her?"

"No sire," Danny replied, "I've never seen her before."

"That's one thing in her favor. The waltz, quick the waltz!" Cyril ordered. Xavier smiled and began conducting. Cyril shouted at the other servants, "Lights! The lights!" At the ball room, Jose and Shelby began to waltz as the lights dimmed.

Cyril chuckled and nudged Danny, "Failure, huh?" Danny chuckled, sarcastic as Cyril yawned, "Well, no for a good night sleep."

"Quite so, sire, I believe I to…" said Danny.

"You will stay right here," Cyril pushed Danny back on the chair, lightly, "See if they're not disturbed and when the boy proposes, notify me immediately."

"Notify me immediately," Danny mocked.

"And remember!" Cyril shouted, which got Danny scared, "If anything goes wrong…" Cyril pretends to cut his throat and left, dancing his way to his room.

Meanwhile, Wuya and the girls are having trouble of looking through the crowd, trying to watch Jose and Shelby, but they didn't know that Shelby's here.

"Who is she, mother?" Blackfire asked.

"Do you know her?" Azula added.

"Well, the prince knows her, but I never seen her before."

"Nor I, but she's certainly is…" Wuya noticed something familiar, "Wait, there is something familiar about her," Wuya followed them, as they waltz outside. Wuya paid close attention, but the curtains closed in front of her. Danny cleared his throat smiling. Outside, Jose and Shelby kept waltzing, smiling at each other.

Woman singer: _**So this is love**_

_**So this is love**_

_**So this is what makes life divine**_

_**I'm all aglow**_

_**And now I know**_

Man and woman singer: _**The key to all heaven is mine**_

Jose and Shelby walked outside, towards the fountain.

_**My heart has wings**_

_**And I can fly**_

_**I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky**_

Shelby and Jose continued waltzing to the beautiful field

_**So this is the miracle that I've been **_

_**Dreaming of**_

_**So this is love **_

The couple sat on the handle of the stair; they were going to kiss, but the clock strikes midnight. Shelby gasped, "Oh my goodness!"

"What's the matter?" Jose asked.

"It's midnight," Shelby replied.

"Yes, so it is but why…" said Jose.

"Goodbye," Shelby began to leave to get back home before the spell breaks.

"Now, now wait, you can't go now," said Jose.

"Oh I must, please, please I must," Shelby begged.

"But why?"

"Well, I…oh the prince I haven't met the prince."

"A prince, but didn't you know…" the bell rang at the clock tower.

"Goodbye," Shelby ran off.

"No wait, come back, please come back! I don't even know your name, how will I find you?" Jose asked, "Wait, please wait!"

Shelby ran through the curtains as Danny slept on the chair, "Goodbye."

Danny waved goodbye, but realized that she's leaving, "I say, young lady!"

"Wait!" Jose shouted, but he is blocked by the other women. Shelby ran downstairs, but she noticed that her glass slipper slipped off; she was about to retrieve it, but she saw the shadow of Danny.

"Mademoiselle, senorita!" Danny shouted, picking up her slipper, "Just a moment!" Shelby didn't listen as she went back to the carriage her friends ran off.

"Stop that coach!" Danny shouted, "Close those gates!" the gates began to close, but Shelby and the others made it out in time. Danny gasped, "Follow that coach!" the guards rode their horses, going after Shelby. The chase began as the clock's bell kept ringing. As the bell ranged, her carriage had changed back into a pumpkin. The bell ranged one more time and the horses changed back to normal animals. Flippy, Crash, Spyro and Handy ran on four legs, until Flippy stopped them. The men had changed back into pokemon and Shelby's dress changed back into a ripped dress. Shelby, Rapidash and Garchomp ran out of the road, taking cover. The guards' horses ran, smashing the pumpkin.

"I'm sorry," Shelby apologized, while Rapidash and Garchomp stood next to her, "I guess I forgot about everything. Even the time…but it was so wonderful. He was so handsome and when we danced…I'm sure that even the prince couldn't have been more…more…oh well, it's over and…"

"Shelby, look, look a slipper," said Flippy.

"Yeah, your slipper," Crash added. Shelby realized that she's wearing that other slipper and she took it off.

"Thank you," said Shelby, "Thank you so much for everything."

**I'm so sorry, Jose, but that's the way it is, but don't worry, I'll see you, again.**


	9. Locked Up

Now that I ran away and lost a glass slipper, Danny is in big trouble, when he tells Cyril

**Now that I ran away and lost a glass slipper, Danny is in big trouble, when he tells Cyril.**

Back at the castle all the lights went off, when the ball is over. All the lights are off except one. Inside, Danny stood in front of the door, of Cyril's room, where he sleeps. Danny pretends to talk to Cyril, "Your majesty, I see no point of being about the bush. I regret to inform you sire, that the young lady has disappeared, leaving behind this glass slipper. Yes, I'll do it," Danny was about to knock the door, but he can't, "No…I just can't." Danny heard laughing coming from Cyril's room; he looked through the key hole.

In Cyril's room, Cyril is sleeping, snoring loudly and laughing that's he dreaming. In his dream, Cyril pretended to be a horse as his future grand-children sat on his back. They are having fun, until the grand-son bonked his scepter on Cyril's head. Cyril woke up when he heard a knock from the door.

"Well, come in," said Cyril, "Come in!"

Danny entered the room, going to tell what happen, "Your majesty…"

"So, he's proposed already," Cyril shook Danny's hand, "Tell me all about it. So where did she live?"

"I didn't get a chance," Danny replied.

"Well, no matter we have more important things to discuss," said Cyril, "Arrangement for the wedding, invitations and national holiday all that sort of thing."

"But…" Danny tried to explain.

"Here have a popsicle, take a few more," he shoved one in Danny's mouth, chuckling.

"But, but, but…"

"Better be right pass this early."

"But, if you just only listen…"

Cyril got out his sword, "And for you my friend…"

"Your majesty, please," Danny begged.

"A knight hood. I hear by dub you sir…" Cyril wondered, "By the way, what title would you like?"

"Sire, she got away," Danny finally told the ice dragon.

"She got away? Peculiar title, but if that's what you…" Cyril stopped at the moment, when Danny told him, _**"SHE WHAT?! **_Why you…you…you traitor!" Cyril held his sword, very angry as Danny stood back.

"No sire, remember your blood pressure!" Danny panicked.

"_**PIECES!!"**_ Cyril sliced Danny's popsicle in half; he gasped and went ghost.

"No sire, no!" Danny flew behind the chair.

"_**SABOTAGE!!"**_ Cyril sliced the chair as Danny turned intangible and flew by the table, "You're in league with the prince all along!"

"I tried to stop her," Danny slid under the table, "But she vanished to thin air!"

"Unlikely story!" Cyril slammed his sword, cutting the table in half. Danny jumped up when parts of his jumpsuit ripped by the sword.

Danny jumped on the bed, very high, "But it's true sire! All we could find is the glass slipper!"

"The whole thing is a plot!" Cyril jumped after Danny, about to attack him, but Danny dodged.

"But sire, he loves her! He won't rest until he finds her; he's determine to marry her!"

"What? What did you say?"

Danny jumped way to the chandelier, "The prince, sire he'll marry none, but the girl who fits this slipper," Danny showed him the glass slipper.

"He said that, did her?" Cyril laughed, "We got her!" Suddenly, he sliced the rope of the chandelier, by accident as they screamed when they landed on the bed.

"But sire this slipper may fit any number of girls," said Danny.

"That's his problem. He's giving his word, we'll hold him to it," said Cyril.

"No, no your highness, I have nothing to do with it," Danny refused.

"You'll try this on every maid in my kingdom and if the shoe fits," Cyril held his sword close to Danny's nose; Danny gulped, "Bring her in."

"Yes, your majesty," Danny understood.

That day people gathered at the gates of the palace, reading the important rule about whoever fits the glass slipper will marry Jose. At Shelby's home, Wuya walked upstairs, looking for Shelby, "Shelby! Shelby! Shelby, oh where is that…"

"Yes, here I am," Shelby opened the door.

"Oh, my daughters where are they?" Wuya asked.

"I think they're still asleep," Shelby replied.

"Well, don't just stand there! Bring up the trays at once and hurry!" Wuya ordered as Shelby hurried back.

"I wonder what's the matter," Flippy wondered when he is with Shelby.

"What's the matter with her?" Crash asked.

"I don't know, let's find out," Flippy and Crash ran to another hiding spot. In Azula's room, Wuya opened the door, "Azula…Azula."

"What?" Azula asked, very tired.

"Get up, quick this intense. We haven't a moment to lose," said Wuya as she walked to Blackfire's room, "Blackfire, Blackfire," Flippy and Crash watched her, "Get up Blackfire."

"What for?" Black fire asked, yawning.

"Everyone's talking about it, the whole kingdom," Wuya replied, "Hurry now, he'll be here any moment."

"Who is?" Azula asked.

"The grand duke," Wuya answered, "He's been hunting all night."

"Hunting?"

"For that girl, the one who lost her slipper to that ball, last night. They'd say he's in madly in love with her."

"The duke?" Blackfire asked.

"No, the prince!" Wuya replied.

Shelby gasped, holding the tray, "The prince," she dropped the tray.

Wuya gasped, when she heard a breaking noise, "You clumsy fool! Clean that up and then help my daughters dress."

"What for?" Azula asked.

"If he's in love with that girl, why should we even bother?" Blackfire asked, covering up with a blanket.

"You two, listen to me," she yanked the blanket away, "There is still a chance that one of you can get it."

"One of us?" both asked, "Why mother, what do you mean?"

"Just this, no one, not even the prince knows who that girl is," Wuya replied.

"We know, we know it's Shelby!" Crash shouted, but Flippy hushed him.

Wuya didn't listen because she continues, "The glass slipper is their only clue. Now, the duke has been ordered to try it on every girl in the kingdom and if one can be found the slipper fits, then by the king's command, that girl can be the prince's bride."

"His bride," Shelby whispered.

"His bride?!" Azula and Blackfire asked. They jumped out of bed and gathered up the clothes and gave it to Shelby, who smiled dreamily

"What's the matter with her?" Blackfire asked.

"Wake up, stupid!" Azula snapped.

"We gotta get dress," Blackfire added.

"Dress, oh yes," she handed the pile to Blackfire, "We must get dress," she walked out of the room as Wuya and the girls stared at her.

"Mother did you see what she did?" Blackfire asked.

"Are you just going to let her too..." said Azula.

"Quiet!" Wuya hushed them, while watching Shelby entered through the door; Wuya looked sternly at her and followed Shelby, who is dancing, like last night. Flippy and Crash watched Wuya by the door.

"What's she going to do?" Crash asked.

"I don't know, we gotta watch her, come on," said Flippy, as he and Crash quickly took cover as Wuya walked upstairs. Flippy and Crash entered another hiding spot and followed her. On the ceiling, they saw Wuya continue walking upstairs.

At Shelby's room, Shelby brushed her hair, until Flippy and Crash entered the door, calling Shelby's name, warning her about Wuya.

"Huh? What?" Shelby asked, until she saw Wuya from the mirror, locking the door from the other side, "Oh no, no please!" It was too late, Wuya closed the door, locking it; she also used her magic, negating Shelby's dragon powers and strength.

"Oh you cant, you just can't. Let me out or I'll burn you to crisp!" Shelby shouted in anger. Flippy and Crash saw Wuya, holding a key and they glared at her. Wuya placed her key to her pocket and walked downstairs.

"No, she can't do that! She can't lock up, Shelby!" Crash snapped about to go after her, but Flippy stopped him.

"We gotta get that key, Crash, we just gotta get that key," said Flippy.

**Oh no, I'm locked up because Wuya is preventing me to try my slipper on. It's up to Flippy and Crash to get the key before it's too late.**


	10. The Rescue

Flippy and Crash is going to get that key, pronto

**Flippy and Crash is going to get that key, pronto!**

At the carriage, Danny is sleeping due to the search for every girl the fits the glass slipper. Danny woke up, when the carriage stopped, holding the glass slipper. Inside, the house, Flippy and Crash saw him at the window.

"He's here, the duke," said Flippy.

"Who?" Crash asked.

"The grand duke with the glass slipper, come one," Flippy got out the Changing Chopsticks, "Changing Chopsticks!" he and Crash shrank to a size as a mouse. Azula and Blackfire saw him.

"Oh mother, mother he's here," said Blackfire.

"The grand duke," Azula added.

"Now girls remember, this is your last chance, don't fail me," said Wuya; she opened, revealing Jack Spicer, blowing the trumpet.

"Announcing his imperial grace, the grand duke," Jack announced, while Danny walked inside.

"You honor our humble home," Wuya curtsied.

"Quite so," Danny yawned. Meanwhile, tiny Flippy and Crash saw them by the table leg.

"May I introduce my daughters, Azula and Blackfire," said Wuya.

"Your grace," Blackfire giggled as Danny shivered.

"His grace will read a royal proclamation," Jack ran towards Danny and held up a huge paper. Danny began to read it out loud. While Danny continued reading, Flippy and Crash went on the table next to Wuya's hand. Jack showed the girls the glass slipper.

"Why that's my slipper," said Azula.

"I like that, but it's my slipper!" Blackfire snapped.

"No, no, no! It's Shelby's slipper!" Crash snapped from the cup, but Flippy shut him up. Jack ran out of the girls' way.

"Girls, girls your manner," said Wuya, "A thousand pardons, your grace please continue." Danny nodded and continued reading. Flippy and Crash peeked on top of the cup. Flippy whispered to Crash, pointed at Wuya's pocket, where the key is. He whispered some more, telling what's the plan in order to get the key. Flippy got out of the cup, follow by Crash. They snuck pasted Wuya's hand, not to make a noise. Crash helped Flippy, gently getting him to the pocket.

In the pocket, Flippy lifted the key to Crash. Wuya looked upstairs, smiling as she is going to slide her hand to the pocket. Crash pointed Flippy at her hand and Flippy got back in. In the pocket, Flippy avoided being touched by Wuya as she held her key. She dropped in, which bonked Flippy's head. Wuya patted the pocket, making the key hitting Flippy two times.

"I'm about to flip-out of this happens," Flippy whispered. Danny finally finished reading and sat on the chair.

"You must be quite fatigue, your grace. May I offer you some tea?" Wuya asked as she picked up the cup, where Crash is in. Crash panicked as the tea is close to his belly.

"Tea? Oh no thanks. We must proceed the fitting," said Danny.

"Of course, Blackfire?" Wuya smiled. Blackfire sat on the chair as Jack placed the slipper on her foot, "There, I knew it is my slipper, exactly my size," as she kept yapping, Jack lifted her foot, showing Danny, but he gasped that her foot is too big, while Blackfire gasped and continued talking. Jack rolled up his sleeves and pounded the slipper to make it fit. Meanwhile, Flippy got the key out of Wuya's pocket.

"Mother, can you…" said Blackfire.

Wuya hushed her, "Quiet my dear, we mustn't disturb his grace, young man, are you sure you're trying on the right foot?" When Crash held the other side of the key, a drop of tea landed on Crash; he yelped and fell along with Flippy and the key. The slid towards the wall and crashed.

Flippy hushed him, "Come on, Crash, hurry up the stairs." Crash began to help Flippy up the stairs, quickly. The reached a few more steps as Crash is getting tired. Flippy held the other side of the key as Crash tried to get to the next step, but he can't. Flippy helped him up and they continued going upstairs. Meanwhile, Blackfire kept hitting Jack by her foot, making hitting his head by the piano.

"Why can't you hold still a minute?" Blackfire asked.

Danny woke up from the noise, "That's enough! The next young lady, please."

Flippy and Crash, now back to their regular size have made it on top. "You hear that, Crash?" Flippy asked.

"Yeah," Crash replied.

"Quick, we gotta hurry," Flippy and Crash ran towards the door, leading to Shelby's room. The opened the door and went in.

"Come on, hurry!" Flippy pointed at the stairs. Crash gasped when he saw more stairs; he passed out. Flippy woke him up, "Crash, come one. Look, we'll make it. Now come on," he and Crash ran upstairs.

At Shelby's room, Shelby kept crying since Wuya locked her up. All of a sudden, she heard noises from Crash. Shelby looked through the keyhole and saw Flippy and Crash, who got the key.

"We're coming, Shelby, we're coming. We'll get you out," said Flippy.

"You got the key. How did you ever…" suddenly, Flippy and Crash saw the shadow and suddenly, Crash is trapped in the cage by Persian. Shelby gasped, "Persian, let him go!" Persian snickered evilly, ignoring Shelby, "Please let him go…" The other animals got the attention.

"Let him go! I've had enough of you! Now you're going to make me flip-out!" Flippy snapped as his eyes changed to green and his normal teeth became sharp. Flippy grabbed Persian's tail and bit him, as Flippy changed back to normal. Persian yelped in pain, letting go of the cage. Crash walked out, but Persian trapped him again, smiled evilly.

The other animals gasped and had enough; it's time to have of piece of him once and for all. Sonic, Toothy, Handy and Russell ran out, getting ready to attack Persian. Persian used his slash attack and hit the animals. The animals crashed to the wall. Lifty and Shifty got on Spyro and the purple dragon charged at Persian. Persian hit Spyro, along with the raccoon brothers. Persian snickered, until he got hit by the plate. The Flying-type pokemon dropped the plates and cups on Persian. Persian jumped in the air, trying to catch them. Crash is free from the cage and ran off, with the key, but Persian trapped him, again.

"Garchomp…yes, Garchomp," said Shelby as Pidgy and Starly perched on the knob, "Quick get Garchomp, get Garchomp!" Pidgy and Starly flew outside, to the stocks, where Garchomp is sleeping. They began chirping at Garchomp, waking him up as Rapidash got the attention. Rapidash noticed that Shelby's in trouble and neighed at Garchomp, waking him up.

Meanwhile, Azula is next as Jack tried to fit the slipper, "Oh all the stupid little idiots," she bonked Jack, "I'll do it myself! Get away from me," she pushed Jack, "I'll make it fit!" Azula fix her foot, until she's finished, "There," her foot is bent because of the slipper.

"It fits?" Wuya asked, smiling.

"It fits?" Danny added. Suddenly, due to her big foot, her foot sent the slipper flying. Danny and Jack gasped as they ran, but bumped each other, until Danny caught it by his finger; he sighed in relief.

"Your grace, I'm dreadfully sorry," said Wuya, "It won't happen again.

"Precisely, madam!" said Danny.

Outside, Garchomp, fully awake, followed Starly and Pidgy. Garchomp jumped through the door, but had some trouble. Starly and Pidgy helped him through the door. Garchomp ran upstairs and stopped. As he looked around, he spotted Persian; he growled at Persian as Persian screamed in panic. Garchomp attack by using Dragon Rage, but Persian dodged it and jumped at the ledge of the window. Garchomp snapped his jaws to get Persian, until he used Dragon Rush and gave Persian, one final blow. Persian screamed as he fell out of the window, injured by Garchomp. Flippy, Russell and Splendid moved the cage, as Crash held the key tightly.

"Get up, Crash," said Flippy.

"No way!" Crash snapped.

"Let go and give me the key," Flippy grabbed the key and slid the key under the door.

**Awesome, now I get to try on the slipper and I know it'll fit. Stay tuned for the final chapter.**


	11. Happily Ever After

This is it, the final chapter of my story

**This is it, the final chapter of my story. This maybe a little short, but I don't care.**

Back at the living room, Danny stood up, in front of Wuya as he was about to leave. All of the girls in the kingdom tried on the glass slipper and failed, or is it?

"You are the only ladies in the household I hope…" said Danny.

"There's no one else, your grace," Wuya lied, waiting for him to leave.

"Quite so. Good day, good day," Danny said about to leave.

"Your grace! Your grace!" Shelby called that got Danny's attention; Wuya and the girls are shocked asking their minds how she got out, while Shelby ran downstairs, "Please wait, may I try it on?"

"Oh pay no attention to her," said Wuya, but Danny didn't listen.

"It's only Shelby, who is our maid," Blackfire added as she and Azula kept yapping about her, but Danny smiled as he walked towards her.

"Yes, it's just an imaginative child," said Wuya, blocking his way.

"Madam, my orders were every maiden," Danny walked passed her and held out his hand at Shelby, while Wuya panicked, "Come my child," Shelby took his hand and he escorted her by the chair and sat on it. Danny moved his finger, telling Jack to come here. Jack nodded and ran towards them, holding the glass slipper. As he ran, Wuya smirked trying to prevent Shelby to try on the slipper, so she tripped over him, on purpose. Jack tripped over her, making the slipper fly out and landed in front of Shelby and Danny; the slipper shattered into pieces in front of them.

Danny gasped, "Oh no! No, no, no, no," Danny began to cry, "Oh, this is terrible. The king, what will he say, what will he do?" Danny panicked as Wuya smirked.

"But perhaps if it would help," said Shelby.

"No, no nothing can help, now. Nothing!" Danny cried that all hope is lost.

"But you see, I have the other slipper," Shelby got out the other slipper she had when the spell was broken; Wuya gasped. Danny smiled and kissed the slipper that everything is restored. Upstairs the animals cheered for the success as Danny slip the slipper on Shelby's foot; it fits perfectly and Shelby is going to be the prince's bride.

Later on, the wedding bells rang that Shelby and Jose are now married. Shelby and Jose ran down stairs as Cyril and Danny waved goodbye to the married couple. As they continued running downstairs, Shelby's slipper slipped off of Shelby's foot. She was about to retrieve it, but Cyril helped her by slipping it on. Shelby kissed the ice dragon on the cheek and Cyril blushed, smiling. Jose and Shelby got in their carriage and waved goodbye to the people and Shelby's friends. Flippy, Crash and the others animals threw rice, cheering for the wedding couple.

_**Have faith in your dreams**_

_**And someday**_

_**Your rainbow will come smiling through**_

Rapidash is the first horse, along with the other horses, carrying the carriage as Garchomp ran passed them, very happy. Shelby waved goodbye to her friends who helped her. Flippy and the others waved back.

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep on believing**_

_**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

In the carriage, Shelby and Jose finally kissed and like other fairy tales, they lived happily every after. The end.

**Another story completed, now I'm going to work on the other story, I held and this time I'll focus on it. Thank you all for reviewing my story.**


End file.
